The Witching Hour, MissPheonix05's video story
by georgiegolightly
Summary: They were after us. This one thing brought the vampires, witches, Lycan, and shape-shifters fighting together. The bad thing was: We were going to lose.
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is based off the YouTube video by MissPheonix05------- you_tube_._com/watch?v=LwYBcpCLC8o**

**(no underscore)**

**

* * *

**

Some people say that witches are old, warted, green women. Like in The Wizard of Oz. That they fly on broom sticks and crackle evil laughs.

Well, let me tell you, if that were the case, everyone would be able to identify a Witch at the wink of an eye, right?

But what if they weren't? What if they looked like any person off the street?

Some people say that vampires are pale-white, evil beings who walk around in dark clothing and always have blood dripping from their fangs?

It'd be pretty easy to spot them, too.

Remember back when people would set fire to those whom they thought were witches or vampires? Well, that sure didn't do the trick. They're here. How do I know? Well, once you find out who I am, you'll know.

And what about Lycan? You know, Werewolves? Full moon, wolf men, what have you? They're here too. Nearly extinct, but here, nonetheless. What I think you were thinking of were Shape-shifters. Those are very rare and uncommon, but not uncommon. I should know.

Just remember:

Not all Vampires are bad

Nothing is ever as it sems

And Witches, at least the ones I know, are sweeter that Heaven and hotter than Hell.

Don't be fooled.


	2. Chapter 1: New Discovery

**Reveiws put me in an updating mood!!**

"Are we there yet?"

My mother sighed. "No, Renesmee. We're not."

"Please, Bella, for the hundreth time, do NOT call me Renesmee."

"One. It's your name. Two. Don't call me Bella."

"Then what should I call you? Isabella? Bells?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "No. You call me Mom."

"Why? 'Cause you got knocked up by your hundred and eight year old vampire boyfriend?"

"We were married!"

"Pfft. Yeah, legally. But you only said yes so you'd get layed."

"Nessie!!" My father glared at me, "Stop bickering with your mother."

"Your only mad 'cause you know its true." I grumbled.

I heard Bella grind her teeth, seething.

I jammed my headphones in, half smiling to myself. I'd won this round.

Jacob from the seat in the back of the Volvo next to me put his hand on my shoulder, instantly calming me down. I didn't know what it was, but he and I had some sort of connection. He'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and was like a brother... A big, werewolf brother.

Jake took one earbud out, "Ness, why do you always do this? Your ma loves you. Don't you?"

I pursed my lips. I didn't want to have this conversation with my parents right there.

My mom and I had this ongoing battle against each other. We just plain and simply didn't see eye to eye.

When I was (looked... You know what I mean.) about 13-ish, she told me everything. Pretty much every detail since she moved to Forks Washington. Of course I already knew about vampires and werewolves, but she told me about how she met Dad, how he left, how he came back, how she was so horny she married the guy just to get some, and also how Jacob fell in love with her.

For some reason, that part pissed me off. She totally lead him on, then broke his heart into millions of shattered pieces. I'd talked to Jake about it before, and his reply was "What's done is done. I've moved on." But had he? I mean, don't get me wrong, Bella isn't exactly worth fighting for. No. He deserves much better. But, its not like I see him bringing girls home.

Thinking about this, I touched my fingers to Jake's cheek, showing everything, from my anger, to my annoyance, to my feeling of betrayal. To my "anti-Bella, pro-Jacob" feelings.

Jacob pursed his lips and sighed. "Ness, you really shouldn't feel that way about your mother." he whispered, "You know your mom wasn't a slut."

"I never said that."

"It was implied."

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip.

"Anyway, your parents were in love when they go married. They didn't get hitched just for sex."

"Well she sure as hell didn't do it for her own morals, beliefs, and feelings. She said 'no' at least 3 times. And I know it wasn't just for sex. She wanted to go all vamped out."

For this, Jacob was speechless. I heard Dad think, _Ouch._

Oh yeah, by the way, as I grew up, I gained my father's mind-reading power, too.... Partially. I could only read the minds of those whom I'd shown my own thoughts. I couldn't hear any stranger's thoughts. Carlisle had a theory that by the time I was full grown, I'd be able to read anyone's thoughts, like my dad.

Bella thought, _ Renes- ... I mean Nessie.... It wasn't like that. I loved your father... With all my heart._

_You loved Jacob too! _I thought to myself, pretending I was shouting at my mother, _But that didn't matter, did it?! Because when it came right down to it, Jacob just wasn't good enough, wasn't good enough, was he?! HE NEVER WAS!!!_

I suddenly heard my mother dry-sobbing in the front seat.

"Nessie..." Dad said, whom had obviously read my hatred-filled thoughts, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I..." Bella whispered, "I heard your thoughts without you t-touching me."

* * *

**What do you think?? Sorry it took so long! My computer had a bit of a mental-melt-down for a while there... Sorry. :/**

**~Eege~**

**Ps. I don't update 'till I have at least 5 new reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3:Why?

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while. I have so much else going on. **

**

* * *

**_"I heard your thoughts without you touching me."_

__"What?" I said, "But how can that happen?"

"I don't know," said Edward, "But it is interesting. Bella, can you hear her thoughts now?"

"No."

"I guess it's only when you want them to be heard. Carlisle will take a look when we get to New York..."

It was all very awkward in the car.

"So...uh..." said Jacob, completely in the dark, "What just happened?"

"I just told my mom something I shouldn't have," I whispered back.

"So same old, same old?" he mused.

"It was kinda harsh..."

"Oh."

It was silent the rest of the trip.

We arrived in New York City around 2 in the morning, having drove non stop. I had fallen asleep on jacob, and he nudged me awake. "Ness," he said, "We're here."

I opened my eyes to see I had my head in Jake's lap. I sat up quickly, blood rising to my cheeks. i turned my head to the window, and saw our new apartment building. It was one of the huge, fancy, wildly expensive ones.

We got out of the Volvo, and went to meet everyone else by the Mercedes.

"We got the top two floors," said Carlisle. "The lower one is made up of four large suites, so Alice, Jasper? Here's your key," he tossed it to them, and they headed for the door, carrying all their bags and boxes, "Rosalie, Emmett, here's yours. Here's mine and Esme's, and Bella, Edward, and Nessie, you get this one. Jacob, you get the top floor suite. The top floor has one suit and then a huge central meeting place for everyone."

We got up to our floor,and everyone dispersed into their apartments. Ours had a ladder that lead to a door to Jacob's suite, which aggravated my dad for some reason.

"Meet me on the roof? I gotta talk to you." jacob whispered to me as I walked into mine and my family's suite. I nodded discreetly.

Bella and Edward showed me my new room. It had a large balcony over looking Times Square, a huge silver bed with a black canopy, turquoise walls, and black furniture. the carpet was white. It was perfect.

I kissed my father on the cheek, and gave my mom a look that said, "I'm sorry."

I then slipped out the front door without needing an excuse.

I climbed up the fire escape and on to the roof, where jacob was already waiting for me.

"Hey," I said walking up to him. I stood next to him and put my elbows on the railing, nudging him, "What'd you need to talk to me about?"

"Nessie," he said, turning to face me, totally serious. "You know how I told you I'd moved on from your mom?"

"Yeah..."

"And how you don't believe me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I have."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"Listen, Ness," he took a deep breath, "I don't know how I'm gonna spit this out."

"Just say it." for some reason I felt like I was all of a sudden going to cry, "You have a girlfriend, right? Is that it?"

"What? Well, no, not exactly... You see, Nessie, I imprinted."

This time I really did start to cry. I had always had a connection with Jacob, but recently it had felt like something more. Now all that was down the drain, "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with _her_?"

"Nessie, what are you talking about?"

"_Why don't you just go run off with your imprintee?_" I was sobbing and screaming now.

"Nessie, don't you understand?" He took my hands, but I snatched them back, furious. "I imprinted six years ago."

"_Then answer my question! Why aren't you with her?_"

"Nessie! I am!"

I stopped screaming and crying, taken aback. "Wha-... What?"

"Nessie. i imprinted on you."

For some reason, this only made me even more mad and confused. Why hadn't he told me? Why did he make me think it was someone else? I ran. I ran away from Jacob and back into my beautiful room that meant nothing anymore, dodging my parents and locking the door. I sobbed all night, and to this day, I can't even tell you why.

* * *

**Sorry its short. If you want this story to continue, review, and also take the very important quiz on my profile.**


End file.
